The Attack of the Counterparts
It's Valentine's Day, and Phineas Flynn has built the perfect gift for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, but when mysterious counterparts arrive, will Phineas fall in love with Patricia and forget Isabella completely? Or will an unexpected team come to the rescue? This is an upcoming story by Daisy56. Note: Patricia Verlean, Florence Verlean, Issac, and Adam Verlean are all Ferbette's characters; they are only counterparts for this story, and this story only. Thankz! Starring: *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Daisy Hernandez *Didi Martinez-Hernandez *Candace Flynn *Eric Nevis *Matt Hoover *Freddy Garcia *Mary Icesmoke *Irving *Perry the Platypus And Introducing....: *Patricia Verlean *Florence Verlean *Issac Grand-Marina *David Honea *Diego Marquetti-Hill *Adam Verlean *Erica Navarro *Marcia Hitchcock *Felicia Gonzalez *Manny Icicledust *Ivana Denia *Penny the Platypus Daisy Hernandez The window burst open, and freezing cold winter air rushed into my room. My eyes immeadiately flew open, and I stood up. Rubbing my eyes, I made my way to the darn open window, and shut it. Hard. Stupid cheap locks. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Didi's purple, flower-power, enviornmental-friendly alarm clock read 3:09 am. Happy Valentine's Day. Big whoop. Goosebumps coated my arms, and my bare feet pattered across the tile floor. I slipped back under the covers, rethinking why I had gone to sleep in a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. I'm weird that way. I wear my winter clothes in the dead heat of the summer, while during the winter I go waltzing out in boots, a skirt, and a random blouse covered with a light jacket. Most people think I'm crazy like that, but I believe that it's better that way: more clothes in the summer to block out the Sun's dangerous UV rays, and in the winter, well, my body heat keeps me warm enough. I love the snow. When it does, I tend to run, to dance, to play in it for hours. I love it. 3:15 am. "Wow, I've never been up this late before," I whispered to myself. "Don't you mean early?" a voice whispered back. I practically jumped out of bed. I flipped to the origin of the whisper. My shoulders relaxed when I saw it was only Diana, otherwise known as Didi, my best friend and adoptive sister. "I think I saw some light coming from Phineas's and Ferb's backyard," her bright blue eyes twinkled. "Wanna check itout?" I chuckled. I knew she just wanted to see Ferb in action. "Sure," I answered. She threw back her covers. Apparently she had been planning this espionage trip, because she was already dressed in her clothes. I groaned. Just another wacky spy trip planned by Didi. Didi Martinez-Hernandez We sneaked across the street, heading for Phineas's and Ferb's (emphasize''' FERB') house. I trembled. Maybe it was the excitement, or maybe it was the cold, biting at the space between where my skirt ended and where my socks began. "What on Earth would Phineas and Ferb be doing in the middle of the night??" Daisy asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered. "But it must be special for them to be building it this early." We ducked behind the wooden gate, and we crawled into the bushes. "Ow!" Daisy complained in front of me. Apparently she had bumped into something. "Eric! What the heck are you doing here!" she hissed. The shadow in front of her leaned away. "I'm just trying to figure out how this," he gestured to the hole in the fence that revealed the boys working on some type of gondola, and continued with, "can be reverse-engineered!" Eric hissed back at her. Daisy was in no mood to be argued with. She pushed Eric to the side and whispered, "Just get some pics from Irving and you'll learn what you can't do '''later'." "Oh, that's right! Tha--hey, WA--" Eric realized what Daisy had meant, and the two started arguing. I rolled my eyes. Even though the whole spying thing had taken me a long time to plan, but I decided to wing it. I stood up, and walked out of the bushes. "Ow! Ouch, th--ow!" I heard Eric shriek. I giggled. Never mess with a Daisy who has gotten less than nine hours of sleep, unless your name is Alice or Diana. I opened the gate, and said, "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella I stood up. Someone had used my catchphrase. I glanced at my clock. 3:53 am? Must be Isabelle talking in her sleep. Dumb wanna-be-me. I rolled over. "Wait, isn't Valentine's Day today?" I thought. I smiled. This is going to be the day. The day Phineas asks me out. I smiled. Chocolates and roses. Roses and chocolates. Chocolates and roses with spectacular fireworks that melt into beautiful pink hearts, and Phineas and I, kissing, enveloped in bright pink light. Phineas "Isabella?" I squinted in the near darkness. The figure resembled Isabella, except the girl was wearing a ponytail. I relaxed. If Didi had been Izzy, I'd be toast. "It's me Didi!" she walked into our backyard. A dazed Daisy stumbled in after her. Didi stopped suddenly, and Daisy ran into her. I snorted. Them two could be such goofballs. "Hey, Ferb! Pass me a hammer!" I yelled to my brother. He nodded and threw me a hammer, which landed in my hand. Didi swooned. I raised my eyebrows. "So, what are you doing this late--" Daisy started, but Didi corrrected her. "You mean, early." Daisy continued. "Yes, early in the morning?" "Ferb's just helping me build--" I stopped. Could they be trusted? I know Daisy isn't good friends with Izzy, but Didi is. I hesitated, and then said, "Can you guys keep a secret?" "Sure," answered Daisy, and Didi said, "Of course!" "Well....." I started. They both gestured with their hands to keep going. "I'm making a Valentine's present for Isabella." I finished. "Aw!" Didi smiled. "That's so sweet!" Daisy got a sour look on her face. I saw her mouth, "So that's why...", and she walked out of our backyard. "What's wrong with her?" I asked that question to Didi. She just shrugged, and followed Daisy across the street. I glanced at Ferb. He just shrugged. We worked on the present for an a hour or so, when I said, "You know, Ferbooch, I think we're done!" I jumped from my seat a couple of meters off the ground, and he did the same. "Let's go get some shut-eye." Eric I rubbed the side of my head. I didn't want to kiss her, I just thought it was the only way to get her to stop punching me. I thought, emphasize, thought. Instead, I just received a slap on my cheek, and round-house kick in my stomach, and a punch on the side of my head. I trudged through the deep snow, down the street to my house. "Whoa!" I tripped and landed face-first in the snow. I felt melting snow trickle inside my jacket. "Oh come on!" I wanted to scream. I got up, and continued across my yard. I opened the front door and went in. Warm, sweet, warm heat greeted me as I took off my scarf and jacket. Good thing my parents weren't here here, otherwise, I would've been caught hours ago. i kicked off my boots, and walked up the velvety stairs. Was it me, or was the back door open? I went to check it out. Outside, it was bitter cold. My boots! They were still inside. I shrugged. I guess my Converse won't be damaged by the icy wind or anything. A warm, pink light glimmered in the distant east. "If you reverse-engineered the sky," I whispered to myself," What would you find at its core?" "It depends," a voice answered. My eyes grew large, and I slowly turned to the whispered voice's source. A girl about my age was standing right there! She--was--is--something. "I'm Erica Navarro! I'm new here! What's your name??" her voice was perky, but cute. Cutely perky. Her eys: beautiful, big, almond-shaped hazel jewels. Beautiful. "Uhhh......ahhh.....I--I'mmm.....ummmmmm.." I sputtered. Her hair: silky, shiny, raven-black hair. Shiny. "Isn't your name Eric??" she asked. "Uh....yeah! Yeah, it is." I stared at her lips. Soft, pink lips. I snapped back to reality. "How do you know my name??" I demanded, as creeped-out-ess flooded me. She simply cocked her head to the side. "You look like an Eric." She shot me a cute-and-innocent simle. I smiled back. "You look cold. Come inside!" I told her. David My name's David. Hi. I was brought to this universe by some dude with serious mental issues to fall in love with Daisy Hernandez. Yes, I know the first time you read that, you would think, "Wuh?", but it's true! A guy named Hanz Doffshritz or something create some type of portal to this universe. I suppose you now feel like leaving. Whatever. That science guy dude took me, and others, out of my universe, into this parallel universe. He completely assured us of finding true love. It's very fishy, but I just decided to go along with it, just in case if the man happened to take us back home after this. So that was that. Turns out we would have to walk all the way to our "counterpart's" house, in the bitter cold. And I had to be paired with my best friend, Diego Marquetti-Hill. Now, don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, but he can be a little annoying in the middle of the night. Did I happen to mention he isn't the smartest knife in the drawer? He isn't and I had to repeat the plan that was supposed to lead to our "happily ever after", or whatever. "You are Diego, right? Right. A girl named Didi Martinez-Hernandez will "fall in love with you," I tried explaining. Diego nodded absent-mindedly. I rolled my eyes. "You know, just, never mind, you'll do fine." We walked out of the tall building and walked to Surburban Danville. Diego Blah, blah, blah-blah, blah, blah-blah-blah!!!! BLAH! That's all I heard from David. Boring, boring, do-this, do-that, pay-attention, watch-out-for-that-speeding-car, BLAH. David could be bossy. Seriously, why did we have to fall in love with some random chick that happened to be a girl version of me? Stupid Doofenshmirtz. He's the one who thought this stupid plan up. David and I walked down Maple Drive. "Here's where Erica will be staying," he pointed to a house. Then he pointed to the house behind. "That's where we'll be," He pointed to an adobe-like house next to Erica's. "That's where where Isaac will be," His arm moved to across the street to a blue-gray house. "Marcia's already there, I suppose," and FINALLY his hand moved to the yellow house we were standing in front of. "And that's where Patricia and Florence will be." I've already heard all of these names before, except for one. "Who's Florence?" I asked. "The tall, green-haired girl with the purple skirt over there," he responded, and gestured towards a couple of girls walking down the street from the opposite direction. I just saw Patricia and a chick. And that chick was cute! Was? IS! Her hair! Green, like the leaves on the summer trees. Her eyes! Blue, like the shining sea. Her skirt! Purple, like.....uh, something that's purple! "She's beautiful....." I stared at her. She walked with grace, proudly. "Come on, Diego!" David rudely shoved me across the street into a small pirvate drive. "Daisy and Didi's house is this way!" he said. Oh yeah. Them. I turned around once more, but Florence had disappeared. Sigh. Didi, or no Didi, Florence is my only true love. Doofenshmirtz Category:Fanon Works Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Specials